Nightmares (Levels)
Nightmares are levels or sequences encountered in Hello Neighbor. These first appeared in Pre-Alpha. Nightmares Pre-Alpha In this build, there is a nightmare in which Nicky Roth wakes up, thinking it is a normal day, and as he tries opening the door, it doesn't open. Then, a giant Theodore appears and tries to capture him, first trying the door to no avail, until eventually breaking the window and succeeding. ---- Alpha 1 Here, there is also a nightmare that happens when going to sleep or getting caught enough times. As the Nicky sleeps, he is transported to a theme park, underneath the map, with Mr. Peterson counting. Nicky must hide from him. Not hiding quickly enough, results in the seeker catching him and the nightmare resetting. This teaches the hidden mechanic. ---- Alpha 4 In Alpha 4, the nightmare maps have been implemented, starting with two in relation to School and Darkness, respectively. Fear_School is accessed by opening the door with the green lock. Mannequins move around and will attempt to capture the player when they glow red (pupils) or light-blue or white (the teachers). There is a pattern for their movements; when the bell rings, all of the "pupils" stops, while the "teachers" start moving, then the bell rings again, all of the "pupils" move. While the mannequins move you must hide in the lockers to avoid being caught but must proceed and run from the chasing teacher mannequins. At the end of the map is the exit, but a mannequin appears to tackle the protagonist. It can be pushed off by repeatedly trying to jump, thus granting the ability to break free of the Neighbor's clutches once per chase. Fear_Darkness is accessed door by opening a door with a red padlock, where the task is to parkour up the shelves of a closet, and then jump onto a light switch, and illuminating the room. Completion of Fear_Darkness grants the double-jump, first demonstrated when jumping towards the light switch. ---- Beta The near-release build adds two more nightmare levels; Fear_Supermarket (which is accessed by opening the blue padlock door, and elevate yourself on an electrical platform), and Fear_Factory (which is accessed by going through the water vault and going through the door in the vault. In Fear_Supermarket, you must gather five items, try to push the cart all the way to the end, and not get caught by the mannequins. You may crouch to not be seen by these moving mannequins. You gain the ability to not be seen by the Neighbor while crouching and not moving. In Fear_Factory, mannequins surround you, you must throw a basketball to get them away, but only for a while, you must repeat the process until you are able to get to the exit door. You gain the ability to throw farther. Beta 3 The Fear_Factory level has been removed, as the development team noticed it was unentertaining. As such, the power-throw was made a default ability. Fear_Supermarket also saw changes: Instead of having to stand still (and not move the mouse) for a second, the player must simply remain still and crouch to become invisible, fewer NPC customers, getting caught only returns the player to the start without moving the cart, NPCs can now steal from the player's cart, the checkout has lights to show which items the player has collected or needs to collect, and the wares' sizes have been lowered to easier fit in the cart. maxres.jpg|The Fear_School. Category:Article Stubs Category:Jumpscares Category:Secret